paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and The Sledding Disaster
Characters * Koho * Everest * Jake * Marshall * Tundra Story -Everest's Title Card- “Pups and the Sledding Disaster" ' '“Alright Everest, you excited to go sledding?” Jake asked his little husky pup. “Am I ever!” Everest said jumping up in the air with a yelp. Jake finished his climb up the hill and set the sledd down sitting down he patted his lap. “Come on and sit in my lap!” “Oh boy, Oh boy!” Everest cheered as she jumped in his lap. Jake put his hands on the snow too his sides. “Ready!” He said bracing to launch the two down the mountains. “Ready!” Everest replied, padding in a circle and then sitting down. Jake pushed forward, sending their sled over the edge and down the mountain they went. Jake used his hands to steer them around trees, rocks and other obstacles. Suddenly from behind, they heard a sound. “Woo hooo!” Was heard as a tan blur raced past them. Jake used his hands to stop the sled as Everest jumped off. “Tundra?” She said before running down the hill, part of the way down she noticed the sled tracks take a sharp left and keep going, she started following them till she found the sled tipped over. She looked around till she saw a tan and white tail sticking out of a snow bank. It was whipping back and forth. She ran over and started digging till she was able to free the pup. She helped the pup out before seeing it. “Tundra what are you doing up here?” She asked before looking at the pup. “Tundra?” He said cocking his head too the side, giving her a confused look. “Wait, you're not Tundra!” She said, looking at him up and down. “No, I dont even know who this Tundra is!” He said still confused. “Well she's my cousin, she looks a bit like you!” Everest gasped scanning him. “Well my name isn't Tundra, my name is Koho!” He said. “Anyway, I best be taking my sled and going.” He said, he looked over to his sled and his jaw dropped when he saw the mangled mess. It was cracked down the middle and was bent the wrong way. He ran over to it, picking the mess up. He held it in his paws about to cry. “I’m sorry about your sled.” Everest said coming up next to him and sitting down. “Everest, Everest what did you find?” Jake said running up too her and Koho. “I found this pup, Koho is his name!” Everest said sitting back up and jumping up into Jake's arms. “Well don't I have the knack for finding puppies!” Jake said leaning down to scratch Koho's head. Everest jumped out of Jake's arms and onto the ground by Koho. “So Koho, where do you live?” Everest asked him “Here, obviously!” He said “I have lived up in these mountains for so long, I don't remember much about my puppyhood besides living up in these mountains with my sister, brother and parents. One day I strayed from them and well, I haven't seen them since.” “Aww, i'm sorry about that!” Everest said coming up too him and giving him a pity hug. He held her tight, tears starting to well up in his eyes as his sadness took over. “Thank you everest, you don't know how much that means to me!” He said finally letting her go. “Well, I don't have a sled anymore so I should just go back to wandering.” He said standing up and getting ready to go. As he walked he limped off his left back leg. “Oh your leg, we should check that out!” Everest said walking over to him. “No, no its okay, It's always been that way.” He sighed, remembering all the trouble it had caused him. He kept on walking, when suddenly Everest bounded up to him and stopped in front of him, staring him straight in the eyes. “You are coming with me and Jake!” She growled trying to be serious, but cracking a small smile at the end. She stepped forward, blocking his path, from behind him Koho was picked up by Jake. “Come on boy, we're going to get your paw checked out and see to it you find a home!” Jake said, scratching Koho's head. Koho had to use all his willpower to not fall into the rhythm of the scratch, it was in the perfect spot but he couldn't show his weakness. ' '*Scene change: Marshall's badge* “Well, it looks as if your paw is injured pretty bad, and it's a chronic injury meaning it won't heal.” Marshall said moving his X-Ray screen too look at koho. “So I will have the limp forever, just like I said!” He said the last words leaving his mouth with a growl, looking at Everest. “What, so you were right, big whoop!” She said sarcastically throwing her head back dramatically. Causing a slight smile too form on Kohos face, but then he got serious again. “Alright, i'm going home!” he said as he got up and started limping towards the door. “Nope, you aren't!” Jake said grabbing Koho and picking him up again “You are going to stay with me and Everest til Ryder can find you a good home.” Jake said, setting Koho down. “Okay, fine.” He grumbled walking in two circles then laying down. Suddenly he looked across the room and saw a sled. His head shot up and his eyes lit up, he was smiling for the first time since Jake and Everest had found him, “Hey Everest!” “Yeah?” “Do you wanna sled race?” He said raising an eyebrow. Everest jumped up, happy to see him smiling. “Do I!” She said running over and strapping the sled on herself and running up the hill “Haha!” Koho laughed as he walked over to Jake, Jake strapped a sled onto Koho's back and he ran up the hill after Everest, he could run pretty fast even with his limp but the lavender husky beat him up the hill by a bit. “I win!” She said unclipping herself from the sled “We haven't even started yet!” He said unclipping himself as well. They both set up there sleds at the top of the hill. The got themselves ready and Koho counted down. “Three, Two, One GO!” He said jumping into his sled. “Ice or snow, I’m ready to go!” Everest cheered as she jumped into her sled speeding ahead of Koho, but Koho had thought through this well, he knew where the hill was at which he crashed earlier and he was planning on using it to his advantage. He used his paws and weight shifting back and forth. He sped up, putting more of his weight to the back so he would speed up, not long after he was close to everest, He was almost behind her when he saw the turn, he waited till the last second to turn then he shifted all his weight to the right and slammed his paw into the snow, causing him to flip over to the side and slide to the side. He started moving down the hill again, Everest had gained some speed, but once he saw the hill he leaned forward. He hit the hill and flew into the air, flying not far above Everest and then hitting the ground in front of her. The snow sprayed her in the face. “Haha!” He cheered as he kept on sliding down the hill. He made it too the bottom and stopped. He looked up the hill but decided to work on strapping his sled back on himself. Suddenly he heard the recognizable grinding of plastic against ice. “Look out look out LOOK OUT!” Everest screamed as she tried to stop her sled, Koho saw the sled racing towards him and tried to move but wasn't out of the was fast enough, his only thought was to jump, landing on the sled, his sled luckily had yet to be strapped on so it stayed in place, but he was on a sled, eyes closed. He opened them and was nose to nose with Everest, he quickly tuned around and started trying to steer, but with the extra weight on the back it was impossible to do so. “Move out of the way!” Everest said, attempting to throw Koho off the sled, she didn't succeed in moving him much, but was able to get in front of him, making the back weigh more. “Where are we going?” Koho asked trying to see past the Husky. Silence was heard from the front, Koho was able to place his paws on her shoulder so he could stand up and see over her, he pushed down and looked over her head, he was met with a horrifying scene. In front of them was a giant snow bank. They were speeding towards it fast, koho did the only thing he could think of doing and grabbed Everest by the scruff. He rolled off the sled pulling the husky off with him. The crashed into the now and he lost hold of her scruff, all he knew was she wa off the sled and thats all he cared about. His face was smashed into the snow, but he could pull it out and snf around him, he snorted a chunk of snow but was able to blow it out his nose, spraying little chunks of red snow around him. “Great, just what I need. A bloody nose!” He growled under his breath, but left it be as he looked around him, the lavender husky was nowhere to be seen. He was starting to worry when he was tackled from behind. “What was that for, you could have gotten us killed, now my paw is twisted and I think I sprained it!” Everest growled pinning the husky down. “Look, I didn't know where the sled was going to go and most likely it was going too our demise!” He growled back, using his back legs to throw her off him. He got up and brushed snow off himself looking back. The lavender pup was swishing her tail back and forth to get the snow off of it. “Ugg!” She groaned “Well we better get back to the lodge.” She groaned she started up going one way but stopped. “I'm not sure where we are, I better call someone to come help us, Maybe Tundra could come.” Everest said “Calling Ryder!” She barked and waited for her pup tag to beep, but it didn't. “What, do you think he will hear us out here!?” Koho laughed, watching her look confused. “What!” She said reaching up to grab her pup tag, but too her despair there was nothing there. “Oh no OH NO!” She started running in circles, digging in any lump of snow that looked off “Where is it, where is it!” She said frantically, Koho sat down, looking around, then he saw a little aqua colored collar sticking out of the snow. He silently crept over too it, pulling it out of the snow. He saw on it was a tag with a pine tree on it. He sat back down and dropped it in front of him, “Is this what you're looking for?” He said glancing down at it. Everest looked over relived. “Oh good, you found it!” She said running over to grab it, but before she could grab it Koho swiped it out from under her muzzle. “What? give it back!!” Everest growled at him. “Make me!” He said and ran off up the hill carrying Everests collar. “Come back here, I need that!” Everest growled running up chasing after him up the hill. The ran for a while, Everest stopping every so often too make sure her paw was okay. After a while Koho stopped and dropped Everest collar, then sat down by it. “Thanks!” Everest growled swiping the collar away from him. “Now where even more lost in the forest!” “Actually, follow me!” Koho said jumping over some bushes “Like I would follow you!” She growled turning around, but suddenly she smelt something, Liver! She ran and jumped back over the bushes to reveal that they were right by the lodge. “But HOW?!” She said, astonished. “Well incase you didn't know I was paying attention to where we were the whole time we were sledding, and well I figured out where we were and lead us back here!” He said grinning. Everest still astonished walked back to the lodge, she needed to ask Jake if Marshall was still there. She limped thru the doorway. “Jake!” She called. “Hey, I see you're back from your sled racing, How was it!” Jek said running up to his pups “Well actually we ended up getting lost, and we just got back.” She said “Is Marshall still here?” She asked looking around. “No, he went home a while ago, sorry.” Jake said “What's wrong?” “When we were sledding I fell off my sled and I think I sprained my paw!” She said “Well you sit down while I go get an ice pack for you paw.” Jake said running off too the kitchen. Suddenly Koho came in the door. “So, I save your life AND Bring you home but a simple "Thank you" is too much to give me in return?!” He growled at her, sitting down and starting to lick his paw. In the process of pulling Everest off the sled his paw had been caught underneath it for a few second, “Fine, Thank you!” She growled at him. “Alright alright you two, be quiet!” Jake said leaning down to put an Ice Pack of Everest's injured paw. “Ryder's going to be looking for a home for you Koho, but right now you're staying with us, oh hey I was wondering, Did you two leave your sledds outside?” He asked them “The sled I used is back not too far down, but I don't know where Everets sled went.” Koho said, his eyes were starting to feel heavy as he moved over by Everest, she had a fluffy bed where he could sleep. He laid his head down and closed his eyes. “Well, I'm going to go look for my sled, I will be back later.” Jake said grabbing his snowboard and leaving the two pups alone. Koho stretched then rolled over, he scooted up and laid back so his head was leaning on Everest. “Are you trying to make me uncomfortable?!” Everest growled at him. Moving over a bit. “Maybe.” He mumbled, leaning into her more “Or maybe you're just warm.” Everest smiled slightly at this coment and decided to let Koho stay there. She then got drowsy and leaned into Koho. Falling asleep as Jake wached the two adorable huskies cuddle together. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Koho2001s Stories